Le renard et le corbeau
by Nyctangel
Summary: remake de fable, sasunaru.


Titre: Le renard et le corbeau

Autatrice : Hum… qui c'est déjà… je l'ai sur le bout de la langue… ah oui!! C'est moi!! La petitepatatepoilue n.n

E-mail : Sayu-sama ( 'a' commercial) hotmail (point) com

Disclaimer : Sasuke et Naruto sont pas à moi T.T y à juste Itachi qui m'appartient et que je ne céderais pas à raskol!!!!! ( ps : Itachi n'apparais pas dans cette fanfiction, je tient à le souligner… n.n c'est juste un petit inside avec des copains XD!!)

Itachi : même pas en rêve!! Je t'appartiendrais jamais!!! Moi : Itachouuuu comment peu tu me faire çaa!!!! T.T bon ben sont à Masashi kishimoto… je me fait pas d'argent avec mais si vous vouler m'en envoyer ça me dérange pas .!!

La fable originale est à M. DeLafontaine … le pauvre…

Dédicace : Je dédie cette fic à ma p'tite Kalie qui m'a fait connaître Naruto, et qui en plus est à l'hosto T.T je la dédie aussi à Naoko144 qui m'a fait connaître les joie du yaoi, à Nanarusasu et à ses merveilleuse fiction qui m'on boosté pour écrire du Naruto et à Hitori qui aime pas Naruto et qui aime juste DragonBall mais que j'adore moman spot rose!!!

Genre : One-shot, yaoi, j'essaierais de pas faire trop OOC.

Couple : SasuSaku!!! … … Naannn!!!! C'est pas vrai j'ai mentie!!! C'est du SasuNaru évidemment!!! Non mais j'ai une réputation à tenir…

Note 1 : Une idée stupide qui à surgis de mon esprit… j'avais besoin de me défouler après une journée de merde, du genre que tu te fait poser un appareil orthodontiste, t'a mal au dents, tu te fait virer de ton emploi, tu brise le mixer neuf de ta mère, etc. j'aurais mieux fait de rester couchée cette journée là…

Note 2 : Étant privé d'Internet chez moi jusqu'à ma majorité, je ne sais pas quand je pourrais la poster, on est le 10 août 2007.

Note 3 : vu que cela fait trèèès longtemps que je ne suis pas allé sur fan fiction, peut-être quelqu'un à déjà eu cette idée d'utiliser cette fable mais bon… je m'excuse d'avance sinon… même si ça ne pourrais pas être identique.

Note 4 : Hum… je ne connais pas la fable par cœur, et ne retrouvant pas mon livre des fable de LaFontaine, j'y vais surtout de mémoire et d'impro aussi, GOMEN!!!! … je crois que mes note et tout sont plus longue que l'histoire T.T

Sur ce… enjoy!!

**Le renard et le corbeau.**

Sasuke Uchiwa sur un arbre perché

Tenait en ses mains un bol de ramen au fromage

Passais par là un kitsune affamé qui, voyant le brun et le ramen

Lui parlas en ces terme

-Oy teme tu m'en donne un peu j'ai trop la dalle!!

-Nan! Il est à moi casse toi pédale!!

Mais le blond qui ne voulais pas lâcher

Eu soudain une idée

Pour déstabiliser son opposant

-Ho Sasuke-sama qui les dépasse tous par la beauté

vous êtes le phénix des hôte de konoha

vous dont la chevelure d'ébène

n'a de mieux que ce bol de ramen!!

De surprise l'Uchiwa lâcha son bol de ramen

Qui atterris dans les bras de Naruto

Qui s'en allas prestement le dévorer dans un coin.

Laissant pantois son opposant

Qui en avais oublié de reprendre son souffle

Mais qui finalement parti à la recherche du kitsune un sourire en coin.

Naruto à l'autre bout du village

Finissais de dévorer le fruit de son pillage

Et allais vers son appartement

Quand il fut plaqué au mur par un corps puissant

Il su que toute tentative de fuite était vaine

Quand ses yeux croisèrent les yeux couleur ébène

Il fut surpris par le sourire en coin de l'autre

Et se demandais ce qui en était la faute

Le brun répondit à son interrogation

-Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu à dit tout à l'heure?

Il rougis violemment et commença à avoir peur

Mais il ne pu répondre, des lèvres ayant pris les sienne sans aucune douceur

Il y répondit en s'en allant dans une douce torpeur.

Mais ils durent se séparer à regret

Leur front collé et leurs souffle haletant

Le renard répondis au corbeau

-A ton avis?

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre de l'autre

-D'accord j'ai compris maintenant embrasse moi encore!

Il s'échangèrent un autre baiser à saveur de ramen au fromage.

FIN 

Moi –sanglote dans son coin sombre plein de champignon-

Sasuke : Bon elle à quoi encore celle là?

Moi –sanglote toujours- : Cest NUUULLLLLL!!!!!!!

Sasuke : pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi.

Naruto -sautille- : VIVE LES RAMEN AU FROMAGEUHH!!!!!!

Moi –relève la tête- : Oui!!! Les ramen au fromage c'est les meilleurs!!!!!!!

Naruto : On vas à l'Ichiraku!!

Moi : Ouéé!!!

Moi et Naruto : -s'en vont main dans la main sur fond de soleil couchant vers l'Ichiraku en chantant des chansons grivoise-

Sasuke : Erf… review?

Moi -saute sur le dos de Sasuke- : Ouéé!!! Même si … même si c'est nuuuuuulllll!!!! -se met à chialer sur le dos à Sasuke-

Sasuke : Oui s'il vous plaît pour qu'elle arrête de mouiller mon chandail!!!


End file.
